


That's for Me to Know and You to Find Out

by ramify



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Abusive John Winchester, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Anonymity, Artistic Castiel, Asexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Child Abuse, Drunk Texting, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 14:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramify/pseuds/ramify
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel: Who is this?</p><p>(866) 907-3235: that's for me to know and you to find out(:</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's for Me to Know and You to Find Out

**(866) 907-3235:** hello

 

 **Castiel:** Who is this?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** that's for me to know and you to find out(:

 

 **Castiel:** Gabriel?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** no lol

 

 **Castiel:** Balthazar?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:**  no

 **(866) 907-3235:** the fuck kinda name is that

 

 **Castiel:** I seem to be drawing a blank then.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** figured

 

 **Castiel:** Who is this?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** told you

 **(866) 907-3235:** me to know, you to find out

 

 **Castiel:** How did you get my number? I don't recall giving my number to anyone recently.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** you didn't give me your number

 **(866) 907-3235:** is that creepy

 

 **Castiel:** Slightly. Do I know you?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** you do

 

 **Castiel:** We go to school together?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** we do

 

 **Castiel:** Do we have any classes together?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** we do

 

 **Castiel:** Which classes?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** that would spoil the fun if i told ya

 

 **Castiel:** How else am I supposed to figure it out?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** you'll figure it out eventually

 

 **Castiel:** I don't have time for this.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** bummer and here i thought we could be friends

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** Is this Kevin?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** no

 **(866) 907-3235:** thought you didnt have time for me :)

 

 **Castiel:** I admit I am slightly intrigued. Is this Amanda?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** hahaha no

 

 **Castiel:** Why are you laughing?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** you aren't even close.

 

 **Castiel:** Are you a boy?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** indeed i am :)

 

 **Castiel:** What do you look like?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** a boy

 

 **Castiel:** That's not very helpful.

 **Castiel:** Give me a hint.

 **Castiel:** Please.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** i am 6 ft

 

 **Castiel:** Again, that is not very helpful information.

 **Castiel:** Are you in my year?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** no i am a  senior

 

 **Castiel:** Alright. That narrows it down to nearly 100 students.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** i am sensing sarcasm

 

 **Castiel:** I don't understand. I was being serious.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** god you are adorable

 

 **Castiel:** I am?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** yeah

 

 **Castiel:** Are you gay?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** not exactly

 

 **Castiel:** What do you mean?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** i bat for both teams

 

 **Castiel:** What does that even mean? What does baseball have to do with this?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** omg i like boys and girls

 

 **Castiel:** Oh. Now i understand.

 

* * *

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** theres a rumor going around the school about you

 

 **Castiel:** Oh, really? What is it this time? Don't people understand that I don't have time for this nonsense. No, they just think, "Oh hey! Let's spice things up a bit and spread a rumor about someone who minds their own business! That sounds like fun!" What unoriginal, selfish people.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** haha nvm then

 

 **Castiel:** No, please enlighten me. Tell me of this rumor.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** its about you and fergus

 

 **Castiel:** Who is this? What do you want?

 **Castiel:** Crowley, I swear to all Hell that I will end you.

 **Castiel:** If this is Crowley, fuck off into an entirely new dimension.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** woah hey i aint no crowley

 **(866) 907-3235:** who the hell is crowley

 

 **Castiel:** I should have known this was you. You are a terrible, awful person and unless you are going to apologize, I don't want to hear it. Do not ever message me again.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** hey man this aint crowley i promise scouts honor

 

 **Castiel:** That hardly means anything if I cannot visibly see you holding up three fingers.

 **Castiel:** Please go find a hobby.

 **Castiel:** Ruining people's lives does not count as a hobby.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** [attachment.jpg]

 

 **Castiel:** That means nothing to me. It's just your hand. It does not prove that you are not Crowley.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** you asked for my hand!!!

 **(866) 907-3235:** who is crolwye????

 

 **Castiel:** Stop playing dumb. I will not play anymore of your games, Fergus.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** jesus christ man

 **(866) 907-3235:** i am not fergus

 **(866) 907-3235:** or crowley

 **(866)** **907-3235:** whatever you want to call him

 **(866) 907-3235:** i just wanted to know if you were really gay ok

 **(866) 907-3235:** bc there would be no point in flirting with you if it was just a rumor ok

 **(866) 907-3235:** fuck

 

[Castiel changed **(866) 907-3235** →   **Creep]**

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** I have decided to trust you, but if I find out this is some sick game, I will be forced to do something drastic. What that is, i am not sure yet.

 

 **Creep:** its not a game

 

 **Castiel:** Yes, well, that's exactly how it's done. Build someone's trust, have them confide in you, and attack until there is nothing left.

 

 **Creep:** sounds like you have experience in this

 

 **Castiel:** On the other end, naturally.

 

 **Creep:** ?

 

 **Castiel:** Do you not know what happened?

 **Castiel:** Everyone in our school district knows what happened.

 

 **Creep:** well i dont

 

 **Castiel:** Are you sure you go to Pontiac?

 

 **Creep:** yes haha

 

 **Castiel:** I was in the eighth grade and I didn't have any friends who were male. I hung out with my two friends, both female of course, who I had known since we were very young.

 **Castiel:** At the end of the year, Meg, one of my friends, declared her love for me. I thought I might have feelings for her, I wasn't sure what love was (and I am still not quite sure, mind you).

 **Castiel:** Her and I started dating. She wanted to take things further and lose her virginity before Freshman year started. Why, I have no honest to God idea. I was hesitant, but I obliged.

 **Castiel:** Afterwards, I felt terrible. Nothing felt right, and I explained to her that I did not want to do that again, or continue our relationship.

 **Castiel:** Things did not go well afterwards.

 **Castiel:** During Freshman year I was ridiculed. Meg gained popularity through sympathy.

 **Castiel:** I had only told her that I was uncomfortable and it did not feel right, but somehow she gathered that I was gay from that. She said it made sense because I only associated myself with women.

 **Castiel:** From then on, I have dealt with endless torment.

 

 **Creep:** man that sucks what a bitch and to think i at one point thought she was hot

uat does this have to do with crowley?

 **Creep:** what*

 

 **Castiel:** Crowley gained my trust and destroyed it. He has blackmail on me now. That is what he does, he blackmails you. Do not trust him.

 

 **Creep:** so was meg right

 

 **Castiel:** If I was gay, do you honestly believe, after all that I've told you, that I would tell you she was right?

 **Castiel:** I have learned that I am asexual.

 

* * *

 

 **Creep:** is ur favorite book artof war?

 **Creep:** art of war

 

 **Castiel:** Yes, actually.

 **Castiel:** How did you know?

 

 **Creep:** i thought so

 **Creep:** i have seen you read that a lot

 **Creep:** too weird ?

 

[Castiel changed **Creep** →   **Stalker** ]

 

 **Castiel:** No. I am only surprised that someone pays enough attention to me to know my favorite piece of literature.

 **Castiel:** What is your favorite book?

 

 **Stalker:** def a difficult decision to make

 **Stalker:** i read a lot so idt i can narrow it down to just one book

 **Stalker:** its between slaughterhouse-five and the alchemist

 

 **Castiel:** I am impressed.

 

 **Stalker:** lol why

 

 **Castiel:** Not many young adults our age enjoy those types of books.

 **Castiel:** Most of them can barely manage to read.

 

 **Stalker:** lol

 

* * *

 

 **Stalker:** wow you are looking mighty fine today

 

 **Castiel:** Where are you?

 **Castiel:** I honestly have no clue who you are.

 

 **Stalker:** well, i have my phone out

 **Stalker:** if that helps any

 

 **Castiel:** We are currently in an auditorium full of high school students. Did you honestly believe that would be a helpful hint?

 

 **Stalker:** lol not really

 **Stalker:** i guess i am enjoying the anonymity

 

 **Castiel:** That's easy for you to say. You aren't the one being stalked.

 

 **Stalker:** i am not stalking you

 

 **Castiel:** A stalker would say that.

 

 **Stalker:** not a stalker

 

 **Castiel:** Whatever.  
  


* * *

 

 **Castiel:** Is this Brian?

 

 **Stalker:** the only brian i know is a fuckin dick

 

 **Castiel:** You are a dick, so this must be Brian.

 

 **Stalker:** this is not brian

 **Stalker:** and im not a dick

 

 **Castiel:** Tell me who you are or I will assume this is brian.

 

 **Stalker:** i am not brian.

 

 **Castiel:** Who are you?

 

 **Stalker:** just some guy

 

 **Castiel:** Why have you bothered to text me? Why are you doing this?

 

 **Stalker:** because

 

 **Castiel:** That is not a good enough answer. Please leave me alone.

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** I have been wracking my brain over who you could be.

 **Castiel:** I currently cannot sleep because of this.

 **Castiel:** Please tell me who you are.

 

 **Stalker:** i can't

 

 **Castiel:** Why not?

 

 **Stalker:** bc i am nervous

 

 **Castiel:** Why on Earth are you nervous? Have you failed to notice my social status? I hardly even fall in the outcast category on the social spectrum.

 

 **Stalker:** yeah im not exactly popular either

 

 **Castiel:** There is no need to be nervous.

 

 **Stalker:** i just can't ok

 

 **Castiel:** Let me get this straight.

 **Castiel:** You message me for no particular reason and you do not tell me who you are. All because you are afraid.

 

 **Stalker:** pretty much that sounds bout right

 

 **Castiel:** What outcome were you expecting?

 

 **Stalker:** idk

 

 **Castiel:** You are impossible.

 

 **Stalker:** that's me :)

 

 **Castiel:** I suppose I am curious enough to play along with this little game of yours.

 

 **Stalker:** thats the spirit!

 

 **Castiel:** Before we continue, if I guess correctly who you are, do you promise to tell me?

 

 **Stalker:** sure

 

 **Castiel:** Thank you.

 

* * *

 

 **Stalker:** good morning :)

 

 **Castiel:** It is a terrible morning.

 

 **Stalker:** are you not a morning person?

 

 **Castiel:** I most certainly am not. mornings are dreadful.

 

 **Stalker:** why is that?

 

 **Castiel:** I hate my alarm clock for waking me up, but since I woke up to your annoying and meaningless text, I hate you.

 

 **Stalker:** hahaha i bet you are really hot right now w some crazy bedhead

 

 **Castiel:** Shut up.

 

 **Stalker:** never ;)

 **Stalker:** get your ass to school i want to see you

 

 **Castiel:** By that I assume you mean you want to stalk me from afar. Not that you want to meet me.

 

 **Stalker:** precisely

 **Stalker:** but im not a stalker

 

 **Castiel:** I should not come to school just to spite you.

 **Castiel:** Yes, you are.

  
 **Stalker:** you wouldn't do that

 

 **Castiel:** You are correct. I have a test in physics today.

 

 **Stalker:** see you soon

 

* * *

 

 **Stalker:** good morning

 

 **Castiel:** Go away.

 

* * *

 

 **Stalker:** hve i rve tokd u hkw mhc i liek u

 

 **Castiel:** Are you drunk?

 

 **Stalker:** ni!!

 **Stalker:** nu?

 **Stalker:** im npt

 **Stalker:** maube

 **Stalker:** irs enrirely posibel

 

 **Castiel:** You may want to stick to smaller words.

 

 **Stalker:** i thik i live u

 **Stalker:** love

 **Stalker:** i think i love you

 **Stalker:** i gad to ficuse vry hawd on yhat text i hpe you apreicated it

 

 **Castiel:** Go to bed.

 

 **Stalker:** bur i love u

 

 **Castiel:** And yet you still remain anonymous to me. How can you love me when you have not actually met me?

 

 **Stalker:** wr did mete

 

 **Castiel:** When?

 

 **Stalker:** ive brrn in live wiuth you sienc fersman year

 **Stalker:** fresh mint

 **Stalker:**  hhahahah ahahaha freshman

 

 **Castiel:** Why did you wait until now to say it?

 

 **Stalker:** wq had alligator together.

 **Stalker:** i meant algibra

 **Stalker:** algebra

 **Stalker:** ou were rading a book

 **Stalker:** n mrs.superbich aked u a wuestion bout som quadretic shit

 **Stalker:** seh caled yr name li ek six diferant tomes

 **Stalker:** an you said portland

 **Stalker:** in alligator

 **Stalker:** algebra

 

 **Castiel:** Unfortunately, I do remember that. Were you one of the students who relentlessly teased me afterwards? If so, I did not appreciate your comments on whether or not Portland is "where faggots go".

 

 **Stalker:** i dient do yhat

 **Stalker:** i dud sau somethynf yo you wheb i fist met you

 

 **Castiel:** You are getting alarmingly worse at making coherent sentences.

 

 **Stalker:** i saked u wht wsd so impetnt abut portland

 **Stalker:** u soid the art disrtict

 

 **Castiel:** The art district?

 **Castiel:** I remember this.

 **Castiel:** I don't remember who it was that asked me this though.

 **Castiel:** It was so long ago.

 **Castiel:** To think I was once that naive.

 **Castiel:** Hello?

 

* * *

 

 **Stalker:** why does that make you naive?

 

 **Castiel:** Hello. How did you sleep?

 

 **Stalker:** like a rock but the wake up was a bitch

 **Stalker:** answer me

 

 **Castiel:** It was naive of me to think that I could go to the arts district in Portland

 

 **Stalker:** that doesnt answer my question

 

 **Castiel:** You are one to say that. You never answer my question.

 **Castiel:** I have always wanted to attend the Maine College of Art, but I now realize how impractical that is.

 

 **Stalker:** how is that impractical

 

 **Castiel:** It just is. A degree in art is not a way of life. It will get me nowhere.

 

 **Stalker:** says who

 

 **Castiel:** Everyone.

 

 **Stalker:** yet everyone expects there to continue to be artists and music and books

 **Stalker:** without ppl like you, there would be nothing like that

 

 **Castiel:** I appreciate the sentiment, but my father would not approve.

 

 **Stalker:** hell my father don't approve and i still do me

 **Stalker:** course when hes not lookin otherwise hed kick my ass

 

 **Castiel:** There is no way I would get the money to be able to live on my own in Portland while attending school without my father's help. Trust me, he won't help.

 **Castiel:** My father would also "kick my ass" if he found out about the arts district.

 

 **Stalker:** u arent gonna get anywhere w that attitude

 **Stalker:** its so cute when u use quotations

 

 **Castiel:** It's so cute when you use correct punctuation and grammar. However you do not, therefore, you are not cute.

 

 **Stalker:** cold

 

* * *

 

 **Stalker:** i can't sleep.

 

 **Castiel:** Nor can I.

 

 **Stalker:** why can't you sleep

 

 **Castiel:** I am studying for an AP literature test.

 

 **Stalker:** well that's not very sexy

 

 **Castiel:** I had no intentions of being sexually appealing in that moment.

 

 **Stalker:** how about now

 

 **Castiel:** I am still studying.

 

 **Stalker:** how about you stop studying and get naked

 

 **Castiel:** Why on earth would I do that?

 

 **Stalker:** have you ever heard of sexting

 

 **Castiel:** I have, however, I am not interested in doing any such thing.

 

 **Stalker:** why not

 

 **Castiel:** I am studying.

 

 **Stalker:** but there is no other reason why you can

 **Stalker:** so if i were with you right now, you would push me off you if i straddled you as kissed you

 **Stalker:** would you tell me to get out of your room if i kissed down your body and unbuttoned your pants

 **Stalker:** would you hit me if i put your dick in my mouth and sucked you off until you saw stars

 

 **Castiel:** If you were truly here, I would know who you were

 

* * *

 

 **Stalker:** i hate adler he is such a dick

 

 **Castiel:** He is definitely not the most pleasant person.

 

 **Stalker:** he is the fucking devil

 

 **Castiel:** What happened?

 

 **Stalker:** he gave me detention

 

 **Castiel:** I am sure there was a reasonable explanation.

 

 **Stalker:** no he is just an asshole

 

 **Castiel:** Did you do anything that may have provoked him?

 

 **Stalker:** well

 **Stalker:** ok maybe

 **Stalker:** but he didn't need to give me detention

 **Stalker:** i had a concert i was going to go to this saturday

 

 **Castiel:** What did you do?

 

 **Stalker:** he caught me smoking

 

 **Castiel:** On school grounds?

 

 **Stalker:** yeah

 

 **Castiel:** In that case, he had every right to give you detention.

 

 **Stalker:** thanks for the support

 

 **Castiel:** You are welcome.

 

 **Stalker:** that was sarcasm  
  


* * *

 

 **Castiel:** Tell me about yourself.

 

 **Stalker:** wat do you want to know

 

 **Castiel:** Tell me about your family. Tell me if you have any pets. Tell me about your dreams.

 

 **Stalker:** i live with my brother and my dad

 **Stalker:** we use to have a cat it was a stray so it wasnt even ours but one day it got hit by a car

 **Stalker:** i dont really have dreams

 

 **Castiel:** Condolences to your stray cat.

 **Castiel:** Surely you must have some dreams.

 

 **Stalker:** i mean i guess i do

 **Stalker:** i just want my brother to get out of here i want him to go do the things he was destined to do

 **Stalker:** i want him to be able to do the things he wants to do

 **Stalker:** somewhere other than this shitty town

 **Stalker:** i guess thats why i like you

 **Stalker:** you remind me of him

 

 **Castiel:** I don't know what to say. That is very selfless of you, though I must admit slightly incestuous if I remind you of your brother.

 **Castiel:** Considering you are in love with me.

 

 **Stalker:** gross man

 **Stalker:** but idk. i guess i have always been selfless when it came to that kid

 

 **Castiel:** I am glad he has you.

 

* * *

 

 **Stalker:** imagine me

 **Stalker:** under your desk

 

 **Castiel:** You are appalling.

 

 **Stalker:** oooh where is your mind going, cas? i was going to say i am picking up a pencil.

 

 **Castiel:** You were not. Do not lie.

 

 **Stalker:** alright. i was going to say to pretend i have your balls in my mouth, my hand on your dick, and a finger in your ass

 

 **Castiel:** Must you be so vulgar?

 

 **Stalker:** admit it. you liked it.

 

 **Castiel:** If I said yes would you leave me alone?

 

 **Stalker:** go to the bathroom

 

 **Castiel:** No.

 

 **Stalker:** get in a stall.

 

 **Castiel:** The bathrooms are disgusting.

 **Castiel:** I refuse to participate.

 

 **Stalker:** if we were alone right now i would shove you against the wall.

 **Stalker:** i would fuck your mouth with my tongue

 **Stalker:** i would pull your hair and make you look up at me with those pretty blue eyes of yours

 **Stalker:** you'd beg me to fuck you raw

 

 **Castiel:** Hello?

 

* * *

 

 **Stalker:**  i am sorry haha my phone got taken away

 

 **C** a **stiel:** That is hilarious.

 

 **Stalker:** dont worry i took my battery out

 **Stalker:** wow shut up

 

 **Castiel:** What a relief. You took your battery out when your phone was taken away while you were sexting someone without their consent.

 

 **Stalker:** damn. don't go and make me look like a predator

 **Stalker:** n i thoght you didnt know sarcasm

 

 **Castiel:** Oh, apologies for making you uncomfortable.

 **Castiel:** I am perfectly capable of dishing out sarcasm. Receiving it is a whole different ball game.

 

 **Stalker:** you sarcastic little shit

 **Stalker:** were you really uncomfortable

 

 **Castiel:** Not exactly, but I would prefer it didn't happen again.

 **Castiel:** I figured you needed to get it out of your system, like the other night.

 

 **Stalker:** damn why you gotta play me like that

 **Stalker:** i am sorry man i wont do it again

 

* * *

 

 **Stalker:** what the hell

 

 **Castiel:** Believe me, I am facing serious consequences at home.

 

 **Stalker:** why are you here?

 

 **Castiel:** To find out who you are.

 **Castiel:** I am having a difficult time pinpointing someone.

 **Castiel:** Never thought there would be this many delinquents in one room.

 **Castiel:** It doesn't help that when the teacher snuck out, every single person got on their damn phone.

 

 **Stalker:** oh shut up you are one of us now

 **Stalker:** what did you even do to get detention

 

 **Castiel:** Something I am not proud of.

 

 **Stalker:** tell me!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Castiel:** I had been trying to get detention all day. Nothing was working.

 

 **Stalker:** seriously??

 

 **Castiel:** Yes. First I ate food in a classroom. That didn't seem to help any. I then skipped my Biology class, but a teacher found me and lead me back to my classroom.

 

 **Stalker:** those are all weak haha

 

 **Castiel:** I have seen other students get detentions for those reasons.

 

 **Stalker:** teachers love you tho

 

 **Castiel:** I suppose that could be an explanation.

 

 **Stalker:** so what got you serving time

 

 **Castiel:** It was the last hour of the day. I had to take drastic measures. I drew a phallus on the chalkboard when I was supposed to be finishing an equation.

 **Castiel:** I heard you laugh. You are behind me!

 

 **Stalker:** you sat in front

 **Stalker:** everyone is behind you

 

 **Castiel:** Just tell me who you are!

 

 **Stalker:** no chance in hell, penis drawer

 

 **Castiel:** You are a coward.

 

 **Stalker:** reverse psychology ain't gonna work on me

 

 **Castiel:** It was worth a try.

 

 **Stalker:** my dad use to play that all the time i am immune

 

 **Castiel:** Most parents do.

 

 **Stalker:** most parents don't beat the shit out of there kids when they find out it doesn't work on them anymore

 

 **Castiel:** That's unfortunate. Have you spoken to a teacher or a counselor about it? Perhaps your mother?

 

 **Stalker:** my mom died long time ago

 **Stalker:** teachers don't care

 

 **Castiel:** I am sorry to hear that. Most teachers do care, however.

 

 **Stalker:** yeah well not about me

 

 **Castiel:** I could help you. Tell me who you are.

 

 **Stalker:** haha hell no

 **Stalker:** i can't tell you anymore especially not after i told you that

 **Stalker:** that was real stupid of me

 **Stalker:** i've always been trigger happy when it came to texting

 

 **Castiel:** You promised to tell me if I guessed correctly.

 

 **Stalker:** things change

 **Stalker:** let's just keep doing this

 **Stalker:** i like this

 

 **Castiel:** You promised me.

 

 **Stalker:** i know i am sorry

 

 **Castiel:** You were the one who told me it was up to me to find out your identity. I am just going to list off every male that is currently in this room.

 **Castiel:** Jeff.

 

 **Stalker:** stop ok?

 

 **Castiel:** Eli.

 

 **Stalker:** knock it off

 

 **Castiel:** Ethan.

 

 **Stalker:** i am not going to tell you

 

 **Castiel:** Jacob.

 

 **Stalker:** it's not going to do anything

 

 **Castiel:** Alex.

 

 **Stalker:** you are fuckin annoying

 

 **Castiel:** Casey.

 

 **Stalker:** fuck off

 

 **Castiel:** Dontae.

 

 **Stalker:** STOP

 

 **Castiel:** Dean.

 

 **Stalker:** you are a loser. go away. i shouldn't have texted you. fuck off, faggot

 

 **Castiel:** Trevor.

 **Castiel:** Eric.

 **Castiel:** Wyatt.

 **Castiel:** Martin.

 **Castiel:** I have listed off all of the names.

 **Castiel:** I looked at everyone when I sent each name to you and you have an excellent poker face.

 **Castiel:** I did not mean to upset you.

 **Castiel:** I am only worried about your safety.

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** You promised.

 **Castiel:** You promised that you would tell me if I guessed correctly.

 **Castiel:** You are a liar.

 **Castiel:** Why did you do this?

 **Castiel:** Why on Earth would you start this and not even bother to finish it?

 **Castiel:** You are a coward.

 **Castiel:** That is not reverse psychology.

 **Castiel:** You are genuinely a coward.

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** I don't know what to do.

 **Castiel:** Why did you do this?

 **Castiel:** You can't do this to me and turn around just because you are afraid I might judge you.

 **Castiel:** I don't judge you. I don't judge you at all.

 **Castiel:** You reached out to me because you were afraid. You wanted to tell someone.

 **Castiel:** Let me help you.  
  


* * *

 

 **Castiel:** You are the worst thing that has ever happened to me and I don't even know your fucking name.

 **Castiel:** You can't force your way into someone's life and leave when things get too heavy.

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** Do you know how incredibly selfish you are being right now?

 **Castiel:** You should know.

 **Castiel:** That is what you are doing right now. You are being incredibly selfish.

 **Castiel:** Do you not think I have my own troubles as well?

 **Castiel:** Do you think I am not pressured by my family to be perfect?

 **Castiel:** I am in three AP classes only to please their needs. To exceed their expectations, and it's still not enough.

 **Castiel:** You are selfish. Not everything is about you.

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** I am sorry. That was uncalled for. I crossed a line.

 **Castiel:** I am the one who is being selfish. It was selfish of me to think of only myself when you are so obviously going through something far worse. I apologize.

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** It is obvious you no longer want to talk to me.

 **Castiel:** I still don't understand.

 **Castiel:** Why would you even say something to begin with if you were going to do this?

 

* * *

 

[missed call from **Castiel** ]

[missed call from **Castiel** ]

[missed call from **Castiel** ]

 

* * *

 

[missed call from **Castiel** ]

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** I have reviewed our texts many times. You stopped messaging immediately after I  suggested your name was Dean. I can only assume that you are Dean Winchester.

 **Castiel:** I feel it may have been you who asked me about Portland, but I can't be completely sure.

 **Castiel:** If I am wrong, tell me.

 **Castiel:** If not, continue to ignore me.

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** You didn't have to hit me. I am only concerned for your wellbeing.

 **Castiel:** Or were you just afraid that it would ruin your reputation if you were seen talking to me?

 **Castiel:** I don't know why you hit me, so excuse me if I am jumping to conclusions.

 **Castiel:** It's also entirely possible that you are not Dean Winchester and he just didn't want me talking to him.

 **Castiel:** If that is the case, I apologize for accusing you of hitting me.

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** I tried going to my counselor about this issue. They said that without a name, nothing can be done. They do not have your phone number on record and they can’t find out who you are through your number.

 **Castiel:** I don’t even know if that is true.

 **Castiel:** I feel like they don’t even care.

 **Castiel:** You were right. Adler is a dick.

 

* * *

 

 **Castiel:** I am done. I am done trying to help you. I have been trying to help you. I threw away everything for you.

 **Castiel:** You most likely changed your number.

 **Castiel:** My grades are slipping because I am so worried about you even though you refuse to let me help you. I don't know why i am torturing myself.

 **Castiel:** You seem fine at school. I am afraid to talk to you, but I hope you truly are fine.

 

* * *

 

[ **Castiel** deleted contact]

[ **Castiel** deleted conversation]

 

* * *

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** i know you probably dont want to talk to me but i am really scared right now

 

 **Castiel:** What is wrong?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** my brother wont wake up

 

 **Castiel:** What happened?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** dad hit him he never hits him its always me but sammy jumped in this time

 **(866)** **907-3235:** i dont know who else to talk to

 

[missed call from Castiel]

 

 **Castiel:** Let me call you.

 

 **(866) 907** **-3235:** i cant. he might hear me.

 

 **Castiel:** Where are you?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** in my room sammy is here with me he is on the ground

 

 **Castiel:** What is your address?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** 134 majestic. in the oak hill trailers.

 

 **Castiel:** I am going to call 911. Everything will be alright. Lock your door. Put something in front of it.

 **Castiel:** I called them. They are on their way.put your phone on silent. I am going to call you. You don't have to talk.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** god i am so fucking scared

 **(866) 907-3235:** he is outside the door

 

[incoming call from **Castiel** ]

 

 **Castiel:** "Stay calm. Take deep breaths."

 **Castiel:** "Text me if you need to say something."

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** he is pojnding on the door

 

 **Castiel:** "Yes I hear him."

 **Castiel:** "Stay away from the door."

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** fuck i he id goign to kill me

 

 **Castiel:** "Everything will be alright. The police are on their way."

 **Castiel:** "How about I distract you?"

 **Castiel:** "I will take your silence as a yes. My brother's name is Gabriel-- though I am sure you already knew that, you two are in the same grade. When were younger, Gabriel liked to play tricks on me-- of course he still likes to play tricks, but now he has an entire school of people to play tricks on-- but I am sure you knew that as well."

 **Castiel:** "When I was about eight or so, he gave me the rest of his Sour Skittles, which is, to be honest, not a thing he does very often. I was so ecstatic, and I ate them all immediately. I am sure there were only a few left, but it seemed like a lot to me at the time."

 **Castiel:** "I should have known he was up to something; he kept staring at me the entire time i ate them with a ridiculous smile on his face. I am not sure why I didn't realize that was off, but I was only a child."

 **Castiel:** "After I finished them, he led me to the bathroom and pointed to the toilet. He said that he dropped the Skittles into the toilet, placed them back into bag, and shook them up with the leftover sugar. I later learned that he added some of our own sugar from home to fully coat the Skittles."

 **Castiel:** "You can imagine I was upset. I cried immediately upon learning this new information and Gabriel was rightly grounded."

 **Castiel:** "Gabriel is still bitter about being grounded, though I am not quite sure why. Surely he knows he did something wrong, even now. He says that I am the baby, and mother always coddled me."

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** haha thnk yu cas

 **(866) 907-3235:** i hesr sirens

 

 **Castiel:** "They will be there soon. Deep, slow breaths. You don't want to overwork yourself. Think calming thoughts."

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** my das os shoutjn

 **(866) 907-3235:** i cant tbi k calmign thoghts

 

 **Castiel:** "Yes, you can-- What was that?"

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** cas i heard gunshots it was so loud

 **(866) 907-3235:** what if theu killd him?

 

 **Castiel:** "I understand your concerns, but that is the least of your worries right now. Is your brother still breathing?"

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** yed

 **(866) 907-3235:** someoen is teyng to get in trh room

 

 **Castiel:** "I think it's the police. They should tell you it's them."

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** tehy dis but i ma stkll scared

 

 **Castiel:** "I hear them."

 **Castiel:** "They don't mean you any harm."

 **Castiel:** "Everything will be alright."

 **Castiel:** "Are they in the room now?"

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** "Yes."

 

 **Castiel:** "Everything will be alright."

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** "They are helping sammy right now."

 **(866) 907-3235:** "Is my dad ok?"

 **(866) 907-3235:** "Is my dad ok?"

 **(866) 907-3235:** "I am calm! Is my dad ok?"

 

 **Castiel:** "Take a deep breath."

 **Castiel:** "Everything will be alright."

 **Castiel:** "They are only trying to help you, so don't get upset with them."

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** "Cas, i have to go."

 

 **Castiel:** "Alright. Stay calm."

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** "Yeah, I will."

 **(866) 907-3235:** “I, I have to go, Cas. Thank you.”

 

 **Castiel:** “I am here for you.”

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** “Yeah, thanks.”

 

[call ended]

 

* * *

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** hey

 

 **Castiel:** Hello.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** i just wanted to say i am sorry

 **(866) 907-3235:** i dont expect you to forgive me but i am

 **(866) 907-3235:** i am really sorry

 **(866) 907-3235:** i know its been a while since that night

 **(866) 907-3235:** but thank you

 

 **Castiel:**  Of course. You did nothing wrong. I am the one who should be apologizing.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:**  hey man its ok you apologized enough

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** i am living with my uncle now.

 **(866) 907-3235:** well, hes not my uncle but he was my dads best friend

 

 **Castiel:** I am glad you are in a safer environment.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** do you want to get coffee

 

 **Castiel:** I don't know. You could be a serial killer. I don't like the idea of meeting up with someone I don't know.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** ha ha

 **(866) 907-3235:** you know i am not a serial killer

 

 **Castiel:** I don't know that for sure. For all I know, you could strangle adorable little kittens.

 **Castiel:** Do you strangle kittens?

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** no i don’t

 

 **Castiel:** Well then it’s settled. We will have coffee.

 

 **(866) 907-3235:** i’ll meet you at harvelles in 20 minutes

 

 **Castiel:** I will see you then.

 

* * *

 

[ **Castiel** changed **(866) 907-3235** → **Dean** ]

 

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog/like on tumblr! (or just follow me?)](http://casusbelii.tumblr.com/post/116891455419/thats-for-me-to-know-and-you-to-find-out)


End file.
